In some systems, a valve is connected to a fluid containment unit such as pressure vessel to control fluid flow into and out of the vessel. The present disclosure relates to a system for remotely closing such a valve. The teachings herein are not limited to valves on pressure vessels; rather, they can also be applied to valves on other devices and systems.